Magic Salvage
Overview These are the magic salvage items you can collect Magic Salvage Items Amulet Arcane Salvage The runes around this stone make it a powerful source of protection against dark magic. Ancient Weapon Warriors Salvage This dagger glows with a sickly light. Few of the weapons the Warriors wield are magical, but the gang has been accused of spreading cursed relics throughout Paragon City. This blade could be one such item. Arcane Powder Tsoo Salvage This fine powder is used in the creation of the tattoos that adorn the Tsoo's Yellow Ink Men. These tattoos give them enhanced mental powers, allowing them to dominate their foes. Astrology Book Special Salvage This tome, penned in the early sixth century, insists that insight and understanding of the world can be found in the stars. Bracer Warriors Salvage From the runes, it seems clear that this bracer has magical properites. It is not known where the Warriors get their steady supply of illegal artifacts, but some have theorized that it is at the hands of a demon. Broken Mask Banished Pantheon Salvage At the moment, this ritual mask is small enough to fit in your hands. When animated by a member of the Banished Pantheon, such masks become greatly enlarged, and glow with an unearthly light. Charm Circle of Thorns Salvage The ancient symbol on this charm is one of protection, often pictured on relics from the Oranbegan era. Claw Wailers Salvage This Walier claw is sharp and tinged a sickly red color, as though it has been used to slice through flesh. Coins Red Cap Salvage Who mints the bizarre coins of the Red Caps? What sinister council ordains their creation? Crystal Codex Fragments Arcane Salvage It is said the Crystal Codex was written in the language of the gods. Indeed, the shards seem capable of trapping immense power within them. This salvage does not appear to be used to create any components or base items. Crystal Skull Skull Salvage Somehow this artifact takes power from the spirits of the dead and channels it into the Skulls' dark attacks. Demon Heart Special Salvage Torn from the breast of a foul creature, this still reeks with vile steam. Powerful mystics agree that there are only two final ways of eliminating a demon: ripping out its heart, or learning its true name. This salvage does not appear to be used to create any components or base items. Demonlogica Arcane Salvage It is well known within the mystic community that the author of this book lost his mind just after completing it. Dread Tramalian Legacy Chain Salvage Rings such as these are passed down through the Legacy Chain, from father to son. They are half ward, half heirloom. Ectoplasm Arcane Salvage Some call it 'ectoplasm.' Others call it 'spectral blood.' Whatever the case, the properties of this rare ooze have only begun to be discovered. Ectoplasmic Residue Arcane Salvage Wherever ghosts appear, this residue is left behind. It has been put to all manner of uses, including contacting the dead. Elemental Manual Legacy Chain Salvage Tomes like these are commonly found among the Legacy Chain. They contain a mishmash of spells and diary entries dating centuries back. Etherium Arcane Salvage Soft as cloth, this woven metal shimmers with a strange glow. It is almost as though it comes from another world entirely. Fetish Banished Pantheon Salvage It doesn't make sense that a simple stick like this could have the power to blur the barrier between the spirit world and this one, allowing the dark powers of the Banished Pantheon to bleed through. It doesn't make sense, but it's true. Fir Bolg Hand Fir Bolg Salvage Detached from the Fir Bolg, these twisted vines have lost all semblance of life. Fir Bolg Straw Fir Bolg Salvage Scarecrows walking and talking? Balderdash! It's just straw, right? Ghost Trinket Ghost Salvage Small possessions of the spirits sometimes manifest and drop into the physical world. Studying these transmogrified relics often yields fascinating results. Glittershrooms Tuatha Salvage These once-normal mushrooms became enchanted when accidentally caught in a Tuatha's spell. Their properties are varied, but always yield fascinating results to those who know how to study them. Hex Hellion Salvage Though largely unschooled in the ways of magic, the Hellions have deciphered a few symbols of power. Their ignorance of the craft makes their use of such symbols all the more dangerous. Magma Igneous Salvage This molten rock crackles and hisses with energy. No matter how long you carry it, it never cools. Necklace of Teeth Banished Pantheon Salvage This necklace is made of human teeth. You don't want to know where or how the Shamans got them. Orichalcum Circle of Thorns Salvage This is a crystal used in ancient times. Engineers cannot account for its unusual strength, which is believed by some to be mystically enhanced. Phantom Tears Ghost Salvage The teardrop of a ghost! Deep emotion is often what ties ghosts to this world. Potion Arcane Salvage Potions such as these are very dangerous if you don't know what they do. Of course, for some groups like the Carnival, the choas is part of the fun. Pumice Igneous Salvage This chunk of rock is surprisingly light. That could explain why the Pumicites move with such frightening speed. Pumpkin Bomb Fir Bolg Salvage Like so much in Croatoa, these pumpkins are not what they first appear. Transformed by the Fir Bolg's magic, these explosive squash pack a real punch. Red Cap Pouch Red Caps Salvage Curious rocks, leaves and powders fill this small pouch, but what is most disturbing are the hard little shards of white bone. Red Caps have been known throughout history as brutal creatures, and you have to wonder who those bones once belonged to. Ring Circle of Thorns Salvage Rings are often said to be sources of power. Those carried by the Circle of Thorns usually bear sigils intended to bind ghostly forms to the physical world. It's hard to explain why. Saber Ghost Salvage These ghostly blades appear to have no substance, but when weilded in fury they can cut through solid objects. That's a mystery worth analysing. Scent of Brimstone Circle of Thorns Salvage The smell is terrible, but arcane texts indicate that a whiff of brimstone can awaken dormant magic powers hidden within other objects. Scrolls Tsoo Salvage These scrolls record the spells the Tsoo use to summon their ancestors. Sigil Banished Pantheon Salvage Banished Pantheon shamans draw sigils such as this one onto the skin of corpses. Only then can they be animated. Spark Cap Au Demon Salvage Dr. Aeon has done everything he can to keep knowledge of the Cap au Diable demons from Arachnos. If he knew you were carrying evidence of their existence, your life wouldn't be worth much. Spells of Power Common Salvage These incantations are stronger than any you have found before. Correctly done, they can enchant devices with deadly energies. Spielman's Signet Legacy Chain Salvage Spielman was one of the original founders of the Legacy Chain; over the centuries, many of his descendants have died in the service of his cause. Spirit Guide '''Arcane Salvage Even death could not stop the scholar Randall from completing his great work. This essential mystic resource lists every spirit type, from the Spectral Pirates from Cap au Diable to the ghosts that haunt Croatoa. Static Charge Cap Au Demon Salvage For some reason, this static charge does not dissipate. It is as though it has a life of its own. Talisman '''Circle of Thorns Salvage Those who wear talismans such as this one seem to gain in magical power. However, those around them often suffer decreased power. Tattoo Hellion Salvage This tattoo pattern if favored by the Hellions. It is rumored to unlock hidden powers. Thorn fragment Circle of Thorns Salvage This Thorn fragment seems to pulse in your hands. It must contain great power. Tsoo Ink Tsoo Salvage This ink is used in the tatooing of the Green Ink Men, famous for their supernatural strength. Tuatha Furs Tuatha Salvage The Furs of these proud beasts bear an unusual scent, the artifact of their origins in the spirit realm. Ur-Metal Arcane Salvage This rare ore comes from mines in another dimension. Verminous Victuals Cabal Salvage It takes a strong stomach to look at this vile stew. You can't be sure, but it appears that a Red Cap hat floats within the broth. Weapon of Mu Common Salvage This rare weapon is an artifact of ancient Mu. It has survived the millenia because of its arcane energies. If this power is transferred to another shell it can make a powerful device. Witch's Hat Cabal Salvage The inner band of this hat is covered with small sigils of power. If you hold them in the darkness, these sigils faintly glow. See Also *Salvage Category:Salvage Items